Old Man's Eyes
by lokogato
Summary: ... STRANGE ... all I have got to say ... deathfic ... mebbe 1x2 hints? R+R


Old Man's Eyes  
  
This is the way You want it to end So you say Forcing the words The quick and nimble lips Barely able to speak  
  
This is the way You want it to end But your eyes So large in your Ashen, heart-shaped face Tell another story-  
  
An old man's eyes In a teenager's face  
  
You once said You would rather Die young, live life to the fullest Than live long with regrets To have lived the life And die young Than live to be old And wither away  
  
But you have aged More than anyone Living your short years With memories No one should endure Much less a boy Of barely sixteen years  
  
Behind those eyes Is the knowledge The vision of death Sickness, violence A past you barely survived And nearly become  
  
Your hair, deep chestnut Spread behind you Tangled and torn Matted with blood Your pale face Though sprinkled with blood Still heartbreakingly beautiful A fighting spirit In a seemingly delicate body Lying at an impossible angle  
  
I see the engraving on your tombstone now Died in Combat And though you promise me You won't give up The writing's on the wall Death gives no choice And Shinigami- the God of Death The last spark of life Fades for death  
  
This is the way You wanted it to end But your eyes say otherwise-  
  
An old man's eyes In a teenager's face  
  
The undecorated black book snapped shut almost the same time the pen clattered onto the wooden surface of the desk. Prussian blue eyes blinked back the unexpected tears as the youth stood up and gently turned off the light, tucking the book into his pocket. Soft steps headed toward the door and the slight click of the latch was barely heard.  
  
The plain grayish-white headstone did nothing to represent the ball of energy the deceased was. Was. It had only been a few weeks, and already he was spoken of in past tense, already he was gone almost completely. An intense pain seeped into the usually emotionless eyes as they read, for the millionth time, the neat, formal, engraving in the foggy marble.  
  
~Duo Maxwell~ ~AC 180 - AC 196~ ~Died in Combat~  
  
A faint tearing sound rent the soundless predawn air as a page covered with neat, slanted writing was ripped from the book. A single black rose, petals still faintly wet from dew, fresh cut from the bush was laid on top of the paper, sharply contrasting with the white of the material. The flower and paper fluttered a little in the cooling breeze from their resting place at the foot of the stone.  
  
A calloused, war-worn hand brushed away some of the dust covering the short inscription at the very bottom of the marble block. Although it was only seven words, belying the talkative nature of the departed, it was all that was needed to show how all who had known him would recall the boy with the sparkling cobalt blue eyes and devil-may-care personality:  
  
~~ Your laughter will always be remembered, Shinigami ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ lokogato: *sniffles and leaves for a moment looking for Kleenex* lokogato: *returns blowing nose* ok . I'm fine! That turned out a bit different from what I intended . meh! R&R, ppz!! Duo: *mutters something about making him die so young* lokogato: don't be such a baby, Duo-kun! It's just a somewhat strange deathfic/poemfic, that's all! *mutters* and the poem wasn't even all that great to start with, so I might as well ruin the story. And I'm _sure_ Heero can write better poetry than that . Duo: But I didn't wanna die! I'm too young! *sniffles* lokogato: fine. In the next deathfic Hee-chan dies and you live. Duo: *pouts* how come someone has ta die? You're mean, lokogato-sama! lokogato: 'cuz I'm a bit of an angst/sad writer these days and someone simply has to die to make it angsty/sad. Would you rather a long, dreary, tale of unrequited love? Duo: Sure! lokogato: conveniently ignoring that I can't write those things . but just for you, Duo-kun, I'll try. Duo: Yay!! *glomps poor lokogato-sama* lokogato: *gags* leggo . can't . breathe . R . & . R . ppz . Really . READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! . ok . I'll just shut up now . Btw . flames accepted . so feel free to do your worst!! I need your constructive criticism!! ppz . REVIEW!! 


End file.
